onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Puffing Tom
Puffing Tom is Tom's only fully functioning sea train. Puffing Tom was built during Tom's original ten year hiatus from government persecution, with significant improvements added over the Rocket Man. The train travels the track that connects the cities Water 7, St. Poplar, San Faldo, and Pucci, as well as the Judicial Island Enies Lobby. Design Puffing Tom's is a custom built 4-4-0 locomotive with a streamlined boiler and smoke box and an inverted cowcatcher. It has the words "Water 7" painted on its tender and runs on top of the water with a track to guide it. The color scheme was green and red with orange and yellow lining. Puffing Tom carries several passenger cars. During its trip to Enies Lobby several of these were destroyed by both the Straw Hat Pirates and the Franky Family. The Puffing Tom also has freight cars, only one of which was shown briefly, a flatbed car, bringing lumber to Water 7. History Past It was built by a fishman named Tom and his shipbuilding company, "Tom's Workers", with Franky and Iceburg being among them. When the government wanted to sentence Tom to death for building a ship for the Pirate King Gol D. Roger, Tom presented his idea to build the sea train to pull Water 7 out of its depression. The government allotted the time needed for Tom and his workers to build it, which was ten years. There were a few failures from prototypes like Rocket Man due to its unstable (and unstoppable) speed. The sea train now connects over four islands and allows for travel and trade between them. After Tom finally completed the sea train, Tom was finally allowed to be pardoned for any crime he desired. However, Spandam was angry at the hassles of trying to get Tom to hand over Pluton to him. Therefore, in an effort to secure the blueprints, Spandam hired people to steal and man the Battle Frankies that Cutty Flam (Franky) built, and attack Water 7 at the resumption of Tom's trial. Thanks to Spandam's machinations, Tom took responsibility for the actions of his pupil's ships and decided to claim his pardon against the attack on Water 7, which reinstated his original sentence and he was once again accused of building Roger's ship. Tom was then escorted on the sea train he built to Enies Lobby. Franky tried to stop the sea train in an effort to rescue Tom but was run over. Water 7 Arc After the Straw Hats' encounter with CP9, Sanji discovered Robin was onboard the Puffing Tom. Sanji stowed away after leaving a note/love letter to Nami about his plan. After the train was a short distance from Water 7, Sanji entered the Puffing Tom from his hiding place on the last car. He quickly subdued the soldiers in the rear car including Jerry of CP6. In the following car, he freed Usopp and Franky. Two twin World Government officials charged at him with swords, but Sanji kicked them through the roof of the stock car. He found a desk with Den Den Mushi snails and used one to contact the rest of his crew through another Den Den Mushi he entrusted to Nami with his letter at Blue Station. After luring T Bone and his men into the two rear cars, he cut them loose. The trio emerged onto the rooftops, where a shame-riddled Usopp temporarily left the group, only to return under the guise of Sogeking. Moving along with Franky and the disguised Usopp, they encountered CP7's Wanze. Leaving Sanji to deal with Wanze, Usopp and Franky split up. While Usopp used his octoshoes to reach Robin, Franky became involved in a fight with Nero. All three people accomplished their task simultaneously and ended up in CP9's car. A desperate escape ensued with the three of them and Robin in the three rear cars. However, Blueno's Devil Fruit powers and Robin's unwillingness to be saved thwarted the escape and led to Robin and Franky's recapture. The Puffing Tom and its remaining cars continued to Enies Lobby. Enies Lobby Arc As the Buster Call razed the government stronghold, the Franky Family, Galley-La Company foremen, and Oimo and Kashi commandeered the Puffing Tom and escaped back to Water 7. Post-Enies Lobby Arc The Puffing Tom was later placed back into commercial business as Franky's Treasure Tree Adam Wood was seen being transported into Water 7 days after the Enies Lobby incident. Trivia *The Puffing Tom's name is based on the oldest locomotive in existence, ''Puffing Billy'', as stated by Oda in SBS Volume 39. Site Navigation it:Puffing Tom fr:Puffing Tom pl:Puffing Tom Category:Sea Trains